


Not What He Wanted

by StrideThePrick (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Derpy story, F/M, One Sided Love, oh noes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrideThePrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a perfect idea for what will happen. Movies aren't exactly on track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What He Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this, I'm making every story. I'm making a bunch of one chapter, 1000+ word stories. This one was crappy. I'll make 'em as often as I can while still keeping up on Don't Think Back schedual. It's like my writer's block relief.

Rose looks up at you from her book, eyebrow raised. You glance up at her, holding out a finger. "Give me a sec." You wait a moment. Then another. Then one more. A grin crosses your face as you turn to look her square in the eye. You deadpan.  
"Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die. Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company, but that was love and it's an ache I still remember." You pause for the music to play a little.  
"You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness. Like resignation to the end, always the end. So when we found that we could not make sense, well you said that we would still be friends, but I'll admit that I was glad it was over."  
You stop once again. "But you didn't have to cut me off! Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing. And I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. No, you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though, now you're just somebody that I used to know."  
You lower your voice for effect on this last part. "Now you're just somebody that I used to know. Now you're just somebody that I used to know." You grin as you sang every lyric to the song, fingers tapping to the beat in the background.  
Rose closes her book. She looks at you with a very serious look on her soft face. "Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over, but had me believing it was always something that I'd done. But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go, and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!"  
You give her a wild grin and you force back a laugh as your part begins once again. "But you didn't have to cut me off! Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing, and I don't even need your love. But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. No you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your friends collect your records and then change your number! I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know." You look dramatically to the side, mumbling your next part. "Somebody," you trail off.  
"I used to know." Rose is still looking at you, a smile sitting on her lips. She said the line as a whisper, as it should be.  
"Somebody." You say it again.  
You both go into a whisper. "I used to know."  
"That I used to know."  
"I used to know." You turn your head slowly back, meeting your own royal blue eyes with her violet. Dramatic effects.  
"Somebody," you both trail off together, afterward breaking into a furious fit of laughing. You laughed so hard your sides were hurting, but Rose kept her elegant self and just covered her mouth while she laughed. You could tell she was laughing hard, though, due to the tears in the corners of her eyes.  
Due to your laughing you missed half of the next song. You sang along to that one as well, but you find you're not so great at singing Eminem as Rose is at singing Rihanna.  
You walk Rose back to her home. You stay with her outside on her porch for a few hours, since her mom was inside being a drunkard. You give her a hug as she walks inside after a while. You walk home with her on your mind, trying to decide if you liked the fuzzy feeling she gave you or if you didn't. You wished you had kissed her. She looked so beautiful when she was singing, and even more so when she was laughing at you singing cups. If you had kissed her, she'd understand. She always understood. That's one of the main things you loved about her.  
You nearly miss the turn you're supposed to make, so you dismiss all thoughts until you got home. You could figure this out there.

Rose is coming over. Rose is coming over and you'e going to tell her. You're going to tell her and she'll understand, and it'll be great. That's how things always worked. In movies, at least. And why would they make movies about things that weren't totally legit? They don't.  
Rose knocks on the door exactly five seconds after noon, opening the door and stepping inside. She smiles at you, and you've never been so nervous in your life. Not even when you were watching Con Air for the first time, or the second, or the third. And that was saying something.  
She sits down across the couch from you and encourages you to talk to her. And you do. "Rose, um. I like you. A lot. More than any friend should."  
Her smile falters, her eyes flashing. She nods, sigh filling the quietness. "I see. Well. I can't do anything about those feelings." Your heart drops. "John, I'm sorry. I really am. But, you see, I have a girlfriend." Your eyes widen. She never said anything about this. "And she's amazing. I was close to considering marriage."  
Your eyes fill with tears. "And you didn't tell me? Any of this?"  
She frowns. "I'm sorry, John. I was going to. I really was."  
"Bullshit."  
"I'm not lying, John." She stands up and sighs. She shakes her head and begins walking toward the door.  
"Don't leave, Rose. Please. I'm sorry." You stand and walk toward her.  
She stops and stares at you, nearly the same level but just an inch or two shorter. "I'd advise you think before you do, John." She warns, her look hardening. You pull her close, pulling her lips to yours. He pulls away and wipes her lips. "Like that. Goodbye, John. Sorry."  
You look down at your feet as she closes the door behind her. You have a feeling you'll not only get to see her sing along to songs with you, but that you'll never get to see her beautiful eyes again. Your heart sinks.


End file.
